The Life and Times of George Weasley
by hippiechic13
Summary: George Weasley goes through laughter, friendship, love, and death. These are some of the most important snapshot moments in his long life.
1. Gred and Forge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Gred and Forge**

The twins were running around in circles trying not to get caught by an angry six year old Percy. Fred and George, being only four, had managed to set Percy's new book on fire, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard." Percy had only just started learning to read and was loving it. It was his new favorite activity.

"Gred, George! I mean Fred, Gorge! I mean Gred, Forge, oh for goodness sake!", their mother yelled helplessly and stamped her foot in frustration. "FRED, GEORGE!", she screamed finally, "Why did you set your brothers favorite book on fire?"

"We didn mean to mummy!", cried Fred. "It was an akident!", cried George.

"Well apologize!", she said sternly though her look softening when she saw the twins faces.

"Sowwy Perssy.", the twins said together and added, "that your no fun anymore!" And with that, they both ran up to their room giggling. Percy stomped back to his room in frustration. Molly Weasley just sighed and rolled her eyes. Someday they'd learn to get along. She just hoped it was soon.


	2. September 1st

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter**

 **September 1st**

George glanced nervously at his twin. Fred was staring at the very solid looking brick pillar, looking equally nervous. "Together?", George asked.

"Together.", agreed Fred. They grabbed each others hands and ran in before their family saw them holding hands. There was a moment of darkness and suddenly a loud whistle. The twins stared in amazement. The Hogwarts express, red and gleaming was right in front of them. "Wow.", they said in unison.

"I can't believe it! We're finally going George!", Fred shouted in excitement.

"I know! Imagine it! Hogwarts, a new sea of victi- I mean friends.", George said enthusiastically.

"You two had better not cause any trouble, that's the last thing we need.", said a sharp voice that turned out to be Percy as he emerged from the wall.

"Oh no we're soooo scared.", laughed George.

"Yeah I guess we won't have any fun, will we Forge?", smirked Fred.

"Yeah I guess we'll just have to sit and be boring all year Gred…", George replied miming sadness and then cracking up. Percy was about to snap a reply when Molly Weasley emerged along with Bill who was in his fifth year and groaning about O.W.L.'s, Charlie who was in his seventh year and groaning about N.E.W.T.'s, and a nine year old Ron who was shooting jealous looks at the twins. Arthur had stayed home to look after Ginny, much to Ginny's anger.

"Are you boys fighting again?", she asked suspiciously.

"No Mum.", all three boys replied innocently.

"Awww come on Mom, stop it!", yelled Fred and George who were being hugged and kissed fiercely by their mother.

"I know, I know just promise to _behave_ alright?", she said tearfully.

"Don't we always?", Fred muttered to George earning a glare from Percy. Bill had already gone off to find his friends. Charlie was talking to Ron.

"Don't worry Ron, you'll be going yourself in two years.", Charlie reassured Ron.

"Yeah…", Ron replied looking longingly at the Hogwarts express. With that Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George hopped on the train. After waving goodbye to their Mother they headed off to go look for a compartment. They looked around and saw Bill talking to some girls.

"Probably doesn't want to be bothered.", George commented to a smirking Fred. Charlie and Percy had gone.

"C'mon, in here.", Fred said pointing at a compartment where a boy with dreadlocks was sitting. They opened the door and sat down opposite the boy without invitation.

"George Weasley.", said Fred without any hesitation, holding out his hand.

"Fred Weasley.", George said, smirking and holding out his hand. The boy stared at them for a moment as if he were seeing double (which he was) and finally shook there hands.

"Lee Jordan.", he said. "So you guys are identical twins, I'm guessing?", Lee said.

"Yup.", they said at once.

"I've never met twins before.", said Lee, "Can you read each others minds?" They were on the verge of saying yes when a burly boy burst in.

"Oi Jordan, what's this doing in my trunk? I know it's yours!", the boy yelled holding out a dead tarantula.

"Ohhhh errrr, that's mine, ummm, how did that get there?", he asked unconvincingly. The boy just glared at him, tossed him the dead tarantula and stomped away. The moment the boy left Lee burst out laughing. "I-I put that in- in his trunk!", Lee gasped with laughter. "Did you see the look on his face?", howled Lee. Fred and George glanced at each other and realized maybe they had found their first friend, other than each other of course.


	3. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **The Sorting**

George was numb. This was it, he was finally going to be sorted. He and Fred glanced at each other. They were both thinking the same thing. They had to be in Gryffindor. That's where their entire family had been put, even Percy. But now he realized it didn't matter to him, as long as he and Fred were in the same house. He would accept Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, hell, he would even accept Slytherin as long as he and Fred were together. He privately wondered if Fred felt the same way.

Suddenly Mcgonagall called his brother's name, " _Weasley, Fred."_ _Fred_ gave him a confident grin, and walked with somewhat of a swagger to the chair. He shoved the hat on his head, while George held his breath and waited.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out, rather quickly. Fred, looking quite relieved, threw the hat off his head with enthusiasm and jumped off the chair. George watched him walk to the Gryffindor table and saw their brothers (even Percy) and Lee Jordan (who had also gotten Gryffindor) congratulate him. He grinned, feeling happy for his twin, but even more nervous for himself as he turned back to the sorting.

 _"Weasley, George."_ , Mcgonagall called. When George jumped up a few people did double takes glancing from him to George. George walked jauntily to the chair and jammed the hat on his head.

Fred chanted under his breath, "C'mon Georgie, C'mon Georgie…" Meanwhile, George's thoughts were racing, what if he didn't get into the same house as his brother?

 _"Two identical Weasleys eh? And on the same day? I should get a pay raise, that is, if I got_ _payed…Though you aren't quite as identical as most think you are...You're slightly calmer, and have a bright mind and ready wit to think things through a bit more than him...You would do well in Revenclaw..."_ _the hat mused._

 _"_ _No! I have to be in the same house as Fred, and the rest of my family!"_ _George thought, panicked._

 _"_ _Ah, I see, you have a strong love for your brother, and your family. Very well then, better be_ _GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted._ George nearly yelled in relief, but instead he calmly took the hat off his head and made a dash for the Gryffindor table.

Fred grinned, "Alright George?"

"Alright Fred!", George grinned back.

"Hold on!", Lee interrupted, "I thought you were Fred", he said pointing to George, "and you were George!", he said pointing to Fred in an accusatory way. The twins looked at each other and started cracking up, oh this was going to be a fun year…


	4. The Yule Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **The Yule ball**

George smirked at Fred. "So I see you're taking Angelina to the ball."

"Oh shut up, we're just friends.", Fred said good naturedly.

"Sure...", called Lee from his trunk.

Fred gave him a pointed glare and turned back to George, "Who're you taking then?"

"Katie, but were just friends. Neither of us are big on this whole ball thing.", George replied promptly.

"Well lets just get this over with, Georgie, how do I look? Absolutely spiffing as usual?", Fred asked giving a dramatic twirl.

"Spiffing of course, dear brother.", said George making a face at Fred's and his own dress robes. Lee just stomped out of the room muttering something about "spiffing", "Angelina", "dress robes", and "dancing".

"What's up with him?", George asked.

"Oh he's just being a bitter git because he hasn't got a date to the ball. He'll cheer up once he finds out what we've been making.", Fred said glancing over at the box that held there test puking pastilles.

"That reminds me of another bitter git, Bagman. How are we suppose to get our money from him?", George replied angrily.

"I dunno George, we're just gonna have to use some "friendly incentives" to get him.", sighed Fred.

Smirking slightly George said, "Oi, you think Ron's asked Hermione?"

"Of course not… Our dear but awfully naïve little brother couldn't handle that.", Fred said, now laughing.

"Yeah", George agreed, "But he better get on it, by the looks of it Hermione's probably gonna get taken pretty soon."

"You've got that right.", Fred agreed chortling, "But I doubt it'll happen. Seven sickles they're never gonna get together?"

"You're on", George grinned, "I have faith in Ron's charming personality. Well, should we be getting to the ball?"

Fred sighed, "I suppose we should."

Fred glanced around looking for his twin and spotted him laughing with Katie at a table in the corner. Fred then looked at Angelina and as the Weird Sisters started playing he had a sudden inspiration.

"Hey wanna dance?", he asked her grinning.

"Sure!", she grinned back. And with that they got up and started dancing so exuberantly that people started backing away from them in fear of injury. After a while of dancing, Angelina went over to talk to Katie.

George walked over to Fred, "I see you two are having a fun time.", he said innocently.

"I see you two are also.", Fred grinned back. Then they suddenly spotted Bagman in the crowd. "C'mon, now's our chance!", Fred hissed. They made there way over to Bagman.

"Evening Mr. Bagman.", George said glaring.

"Yeah, fancy spotting you here.", Fred added also glaring at him.

"Errr, boys, pleasure seeing you, if you'd just excuse me for a moment…", Bagman trailed off and quickly threw himself back into the crowd. Fred and George cursed at the same time.

"We lost him!", George spat.

"That slimy git…", Fred muttered murderously. They were so angry they didn't see where they were going and bumped into Lee.

"Hey where have you been?", asked George.

"I've been dancing with Anastasie.", Lee said smugly.

"Anastasie?", Fred asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yup, French girl, from Beaxbatons.", he said looking even more smug, "now if you'll excuse me…", he left, walking back to a beautiful girl with long golden blonde hair.

"How on earth did he manage that?", the twins exclaimed together. They both sighed, "Shall we go back to our dates then?", Fred said with a smile.

"We shall.", George said smiling back.


	5. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Weasleys Wizard Wheezes**

"Discounts to Hogwarts students who promise to use it to get rid of this old bat!", Fred yelled over the crowd. George was grinning in jubilation. They had set off hundreds of fireworks and a giant swamp and were now escaping Umbridge on their brooms to their new joke shop. Life couldn't be better. Then they saw peeves floating up next to us with a look of glee on his face. Fred and George looked at each other and said to peeves, "Give her hell from us, peeves." To their surprise peeves (who had never taken orders from a student before) swept off his hat and saluted them. Well that was it then.

"Ready George?", asked Fred under his breath.

"Ready Fred.", he whispered back. And with that the twins soared out the great hall into the setting sun.

"Ha, did you see the look on the old toad's face?", George asked gleefully once they had gotten out of the castle. They both turned to watch Hogwarts for a moment and saw fireworks streaming in and out of the castle.

"Well I must say a job well done, brother.", Fred said pompously. They both laughed.

"This is it, Georgie.", breathed Fred in amazement. All the boxes were un-packed. It was time to open.

"The big day.", George breathed back.

"C'mon then?", he said with a grin to George. There was a small crowd outside the window looking curiously into the shop. George grinned back and together they threw open the door. The small crowd streamed in. At once they heard children laughing, even adults were laughing. More people came in and soon their shop was filled with laughter, mayhem, and small fireworks going off all over the place.

"Well Freddie", started George, "If I do say so myself, we are a success!"

"You've got that right Georgie!", Fred said back, laughing with exhilaration.

"Next time we see Harry, we've got to thank'em! Dunno what we would've done without the start-up loan.", muttered George. Fred nodded in agreement, remembering how at the end of their sixth year Harry had given them his triwizard winnings. And with that they went over to help a young boy who had just eaten an edible dark mark.


	6. The Losses of the Battle

**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter**

 **The Losses of the Battle**

George stumbled into the Great Hall with one thought fixed in his mind. Find Fred. He had a bad feeling right before the wall had exploded and he needed to see if his family were alright. As he walked around, he gazed in horror at the injured and the dead all around him. Then he spotted Remus Lupin and Tonks lying on the ground next to each other, and he felt like he was going to explode. The last of the marauders, dead along with his wife.

"And they had a newborn son…", George murmured miserably thinking of the boy never knowing his parents. But he wasn't going to cry, he had to stay strong, plus Fred would call him a prat… He walked on but before he could get anywhere, he saw a group of gingers all crying over a body on the floor. His family. George started running to them. As he was running he caught sight of who was there. Ron and Fred were missing. No wait, Ron was just coming into the hall, so that must mean…

"NO!", he shouted in anguish as he saw Fred lying on the ground, the beginnings of a smile on his twin's face. His mother, sobbing, tried to come and hug him but he ignored her. "No…", this time it was just a whisper. His body started trembling violently as his knees gave out and he kneeled at Fred's head. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't…

George sat at a table in the great hall staring at nothing. He hadn't even cried yet, he was just shaking. He was thinking about all the things he and Fred had planed for the future…There was so much they hadn't done yet, so much life Fred had to live and now he couldn't. It was too late. Yes, they had won the war but it sure as hell didn't feel like it. He was angry too. Angry that Harry had got to come back but Fred didn't. Then he cursed himself, he shouldn't be angry, Harry had swung it, for all of them. It wasn't something Fred would've done… Then the realization hit him, Fred was dead, he was never coming back, and George would never see him again. He could feel stinging tears well up in his eyes and stream down his face. He just sat there holding his and Fred's wands crying silently, until Percy came up to him. He turned to Percy, his eyes red and puffy from crying and saw Percy looked the same.

"George I…", Percy trailed off not exactly knowing what to say then he started again, "George I just wanted to let you know that you and F-Fred were some of the brightest and most amazing people I know and, well I'm extremely proud to say I'm your brother.", Percy finished as his eyes were tearing up again. That sentence set George off.

Tears were coursing down his face again and he choked out, "W-we never meant the things w-we said. Y-you know, about d-disowning you.", choked George through his tears, "You never stopped being ou-our-my brother."

Percy put his arm around him and said softly, "I know, I miss him too."


	7. Goodbye Freddie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Goodbye Freddie**

George woke with a start. Then he remembered. It was three days after the battle, today was Fred's funeral. Biting back tears he slowly got out of bed, avoiding looking at Fred's empty bed. Fred's bed was still not made. George hadn't let his mother make the bed because it's not how Fred would have wanted it. He glanced at the clock, it was five in the morning. He sighed, knowing he wasn't going back to sleep, he made his way to the kitchen.

It was quiet, no one was up so he made himself some tea. While he drank it, he caught sight of the old clock that told where or what all the Weasleys were doing. The Fred hand was gone. That nearly made him start crying again, but he controlled himself. Then he noticed a new hand had been added, Fleur, it said. He stared at the clock in surprise, wondering if it automatically did this. He sighed, realizing he didn't really care.

His thoughts turned to the joke shop. How would he run it without Fred? He could not, he would not just sell it. He would be betraying Fred to put it in a strangers hands. Plus, it was called _Weasleys_ Wizard Wheezes. Not as in a Weasley owns this store, but as in more than one Weasley. Perhaps some of his brothers would help him… but it wouldn't be the same. George sighed, wondering how he was going to face his friends at the funeral, how he was ever going to be happy without his twin at his side.

"Bloody Hell!", came a voice from the stairway. George turned and saw Bill standing there looking shocked and staring at him. "G-George", he stuttered finally, "I the-thought… What are you doing up so early?", Bill muttered.

"What did you think?", George said dully, "That I was Fred? Fred's dead, remember?", he said expressionlessly.

"I'm sorry George, I just came down to tell you that it's ti-time.", Bill replied calmly. George started and looked at the clock that actually told time. It was ten o'clock. Had that much time really passed? He took a sip of his tea. It was ice cold. Then without a word to Bill, he swept out the front door to the Burrows front yard where Fred was being buried. Bill watched his younger brother leave, sadness in his eyes.

George caught sight of Lee who was holding hands with Katie, and Alicia who was holding hands with Oliver, and Angelina. He looked at Angelina for a moment and their eyes met. Her look she was giving him was, _Well? Aren't you going to say anything?_ When they went over to sit down, George quickly went to talk to them. "Hi.", George said quietly to them.

They all looked at him not knowing what to say when Angelina spoke up, "George, I-we-we're really sorry.", she said, already tears were showing up in her eyes.

"It's alright Angie.", he replied softly feeling tears prick his own eyes. She gave a small smile when he called her the nickname they had when they were all eleven. Then the funeral started. Kingsley said a few words and so did the bloke who did the honors at Dumbledore's funeral but George wasn't really paying attention. These people didn't really know Fred at all. He realized what he had to do, what Fred would have wanted him to do. After Kingsley was done George quickly went up to him and asked, "Can a say something?"

Kingsley looked at him seriously and nodded, "Of course."

He swallowed nervously and started, "I'm George Weasley, Fred's twin brother as you can probably tell." The crowd smiled a bit at that. "Fred's the bloke in the coffin.", George added as an afterthought. Some of the crowd laughed quietly. "You might think of him as only a guy who wanted to cause trouble but there was much more to him then that. He was good-hearted and would be willing to give himself up for his friends and family. He was a great friend, brother, and twin. He was _my_ best friend." At this point most of the crowd was crying silently into handkerchiefs or sweaters.

"Fred wouldn't have wanted us to sit around depressed after he died. He would've wanted us to celebrate that the war was over. And that's what we should do because like Neville said", he said giving Neville who was sitting in the crowd a small smile, "Fred's still here, everyone we lost is still here. Right here.", he said his voice cracking as he pointed to his chest where his heart was. Then he took some small bright fireworks out of his pocket. "Fred and I were going to set these off if we won the war, and since we did, I think he still would've wanted me to set them off.", George said.

And with that, he muttered something and the fireworks shot out of his hand and exploded in the air. The first one formed the shape of Hogwarts and then a bunch a little ones making a shimmery dome around it. Then another firework split into hundreds of sparks that hit the dome which disappeared. Then all the fireworks started exploding and popping left and right and shooting at each other and colliding. Finally one giant green firework collided with a giant red firework. There was an explosion in the air and the green firework disappeared. The red one remained for a second then it exploded into hundreds of small golden sparks which floated onto the crowd. There was a moment of silence then the crowd began to clap and cheer. Even his family were smiling, somewhat sadly, as the sparks floated around them. As the sparks started to clear, George could feel tears pricking his eyes again . He walked calmly off the podium, hugged his family, and disapparated straight to the joke shop. There was some unfinished business to do.

At the joke shop he found a picture of him and Fred. They were laughing in the picture and in the background were some fireworks that were apparently chasing someone. (most likely Percy) This time he couldn't help it. He hugged the picture to his chest and let the burning tears fall to the floor. He stared at the picture and whispered, "Goodbye Freddie."


	8. Angelina's Sorrow

**Angelina's Sorrow**

Angelina had cried so much after Fred's funeral. It was ten o'clock at night, she needed some sleep. There was so much she needed to say, so much she needed to tell Fred. She remembered how they had gone out a couple of times in her sixth year. But in their seventh year them leaving, and the dark times they had been in drew them apart. But she would always love him as a brother and a best friend. She wanted to tell him how he made her laugh and how he had been one of the best friends she'd ever had. She wanted to tell him how much she missed him. Then Angelina realized how George must be feeling, probably worse. She felt bad for him, Fred and George had always been closer than anyone. She decided to visit George, maybe they could get through Fred's death together. She just wished she could tell Fred all this…


	9. George Lives Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **George Lives life**

George sat on the banister of the stairs in his joke shop. Something a grown man usually wouldn't do but as it was George Weasley, the circumstances were different. George sighed remembering this day last year. It had been, well, basically Hell. The shop was closed for the day since he didn't feel like running the joke shop the day his twin had died. He ran the joke shop mostly by himself, sometimes with help from Ron or Angelina. Mostly Angelina though since Ron had gone off to do auror training with Harry. He still had the picture of him and Fred laughing at Percy when they were sixteen, though he avoided looking at it since it brought back painful memories. That was a long time ago, a happy time. Suddenly the bell on the door rang.

As the door opened he called, "We're clo- Angie! What are you doing here?", he asked staring at her.

"I came to find out why you keep closing!", she said back. She looked angry.

"Ummm well, you know, today was the day-"

"Damnit, George! Do you really think Fred would have wanted you to close up shop because it was the day he died?", she interrupted angrily.

"Well it seemed like an insul-"

"Hell, I'll tell you what an insult is, closing up on the day he died! And this isn't the first time! Last week you closed for no apparent reason. I mean, do you really think Fred wanted people to see the joke shop as a reminder of his death or as a way for people to laugh and have fun?" George was just staring at her in shock and amazement with his mouth open. When he didn't answer Angelina came up and sat next to him and took his hand. "George", she said urgently, "You need to live your life and move on from the past.", she looked at him smiling slightly at the expression on his face. The she quickly kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Think about it.", jumped off the banister and made for the door.

"Oi, Angie!", George yelled suddenly. She turned around smiling. "Err do you want to go have drink or something?", he asked, feeling slightly stupid.

She grinned and said, "Sure."

 **A Couple Years Later**

It was late afternoon and he was just closing up shop when he caught sight of Angelina running torwards him.

"Hey.", she said, pulling him into a kiss.

"Hey.", he said back feeling nervous.

She looked at him and asked, "Are you ok? You look kind of pale."

He swallowed and said, "I'm fine." He tried to say it but all that came out was, "Errrrrm, lovely afternoon isn't it?"

She looked at him strangely and asked, "Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

He took a deep breath and said, "Yeah I am and I-well I wanted to ask-Angelina Johnson, will you marry me?", and he took out a beautiful silver ring with no diamonds, just flowers engraved on it.

There was a silence and finally Angelina asked, "What?"

"Well", said George awkwardly, "I just-", but was interrupted when Angelina through her arms around him and kissed him passionately, again. After several seconds they finally broke apart. "I'm guessing that's a yes?", George asked, laughing.

"Of course!", Angelina laughed, "The ring is really beautiful.", she added.

"Yeah, Ron helped me pick it out, surprisingly he actually has some good taste.", he said laughing. She laughed and smiled, realized that for the first time after Fred's death, George might actually be truly happy.


	10. Fred and Roxanne

**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter**

 **Fred and Roxanne**

George and Angelina smiled down at their children, their newborn twins. A girl and a boy.

"How about we call her Roxanne?", Angelina said smiling.

"Yeah, that has a nice ring to it.", George whispered back. They both laughed quietly. George watched his little boy for a second as he stirred in his sleep when they had laughed. The look on his face had been a bit annoyed then he went back to his sleeping baby look. George stared and suddenly remembered a time back when he and Fred were nine. It was ten at night like it was now and had just let the garden gnomes out of the garden…

 _George laughed watching the gnomes fight each other and swear. "C'mon Fred you gotta see this!", George yelled. George turned around but Fred was fast asleep on his bed. He stirred when George yelled. His face looked extremely annoyed for a moment then went back to sleeping. George laughed even more at that._

"Fred…", George whispered under his breath.

"What?", Angelina asked absentmindedly.

"Angie, can we name him Fred?", George asked slowly.

Angelina looked at him seriously for a couple of seconds then asked, "Are you sure, George?"

George nodded, "Absolutely.", he said quite seriously back.

She nodded and whispered to the twins, "Goodnight Roxi, Freddie."

 **Eleven Years Later**

It was September 1st, eight in the morning, and chaos was ensuing. "Fred, where's my scarf?", yelled Roxanne.

"How should I know?", yelled Fred from his room. Fred and Roxanne both had dark-ish skin, black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Although they looked like brother and sister, they thought themselves to be nothing alike. Roxanne was all packed, except for her scarf. Fred however, still needed to get half his stuff into his trunk, most of it was lying on the floor.

Fred looked nervously at the stone wall. Roxanne and his Mum had already gone through.

"Nervous?", said his Dad, coming up behind him.

"No! I just err…", Fred trailed off.

"It's alright, I was nervous the first time too, lets go together.", George told his son. They grabbed hands and ran through. After a moment of darkness they emerged in the steam and smoke of the Hogwarts express. Fred found himself standing next to Roxanne.

"Wow.", they both said at the same time. They glanced at each other. Fred and Roxanne often said things at the same time but they didn't particularly like it.

"It's great isn't it?", George said grinning.

"Yeah.", they both said at the same time. Then they rolled their eyes at each other. The train whistled.

"Mum, Dad, I'll be fine.", groaned Fred when George and Angelina tried to hug them.

"Yeah don't worry, I'll look after Freddie for you!", Roxanne said brightly. Fred gave her a glare.

"Alright, you have your trunk?" They nodded. "Jumpers?" They nodded again. "Scarves?"

"Mum!", they both cried in unison. They looked at each other, "Errrrrgggg! Stop it!", they yelled at once.

"It's no use. You two are twins.", George joked.

"Where do you think James went?", Fred asked worriedly craning his neck to look around.

"Don't worry about James, he'll be on the train. There's no way the son of Harry Potter could be forgotten at the platform.", George laughed.

"What if I don't get into the same house as Roxi?, he asked quietly looking even more worried. However much he and his sister fought, they were still friends.

"Don't worry, even if your not I'm sure you'll still get to see each other a lot.", George replied.

"But we have to be in the same house!", Fred protested.

"You know, I had the same fear with my twin when I first went to Hogwarts and we both got into Gryffindor. And seeing how you both love to argue I bet you'll get into the same house.", George smiled. Fred nodded, reassured and a little surprised. His Dad rarely talked about their deceased Uncle Fred. They got onto the train. "Have fun!", George yelled.

"Behave yourselves, be nice to Victoire, and say hi to James for us!", Angelina said.

"But have fun!", George said earning a glare from Angelina. They watched their children waving out the window as the train disappeared into the distance.


	11. Onwards

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Onwards**

George slowly turned to his son and daughter who now had there own kids, who also had their own kids. "Dad..", they both said at the same time and sighed. They'd been doing that since they were little kids and just had to put up with it.

"Well", George said managing a small chuckle, "I think my seconds are limited so I'd better say this fast. I'm so proud to say I'm your father and I hope you both remember that. I love you Roxie, Freddie.", George rasped.

"We love you too Dad.", they said at exactly the same time. George laughed at this and with a smile on his face, his eyes closed, and all was dark. George gasped. His eyes flew open and he nearly closed them again because of the bright white light. He jumped up so fast he nearly toppled over. He was surprised. Since when did he have that much strength? Then he caught sight of his hands. They were wrinkle free. He felt his face. No wrinkles and his hair felt fuller too. He felt, well, nineteen again. He looked around and all he could see was bright white light and some faint benches in the distance he couldn't even be sure if they were there. It sort of reminded him of King's Cross only much cleaner. Suddenly he spotted a figure walking towards him. As the figure got closer he realized it was, well him. No wait, it wasn't him but then it must be, no it couldn't be, but it was.

Fred Weasley the first emerged from the mist grinning, "Georgie, we have a lot to catch up on."

At first George just stared at him in amazement, then he ran to him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ow, geroff George! You're worse then Mum!"

"Mum.", George said sadly, he hadn't seen her in years. He wondered if she was here too, but didn't ask Fred about it. He was so happy to be able to talk to his twin again he forgot about anything else.

"So Hermione and Ron finally got married did they?", asked Fred interestedly, as they started to walk.

"Yup!", George remembered with glee, "So you owe me seven sickles!"

"Awww I was hoping you'd forget about that but I guess I do don't I?", and he took seven sickles out of his pocket and handed them over to George.

"Glad to have you back, Freddie.", George said grinning and pocketing the sickles.

"Glad you finally made a move on Angie.", Fred retorted raising his eye brows.

"What'd you mean finally?", George mumbled.

"I saw how long it took for you too ask her to marry you!", Fred said now grinning.

"Yeah, well…", George trailed off turning red.

Fred clapped George on the back and grinned, "Well at least you did it in the end Georgie."

"Yeah I have two-"

"Kids, yeah I know I saw. Thanks for naming him after me by the way.", Fred interrupted grinning even wider.

"Yeah he reminded me of you.", grinned George. Suddenly Fred stopped walking so George did too. George realized they had reached what seemed to be the end of the white station and were on the edge of going into a blinding light. "So Mum, Dad, our brothers, Angelina, they're all there?", George asked quietly.

Fred nodded looking at his twin, "Alright George?"

George looked at Fred and realized he could say it for the first time in years, "Alright Fred." And with that, both twins grinning, they walked into the bright light together, and slowly vanished from sight.


End file.
